Rain and Flowers
by draconis05
Summary: Currently a 1Shot, may add more based on reviews. A wife remembers her noble husband and the last years of the war, recounting how it all got there. I suck at summaries, sorry.


**Flowers and Rain.**

**A/N: This story serves 2 purposes for me. First, it allows me to test my computer and editing on this site. Secondly, it is a short chapter of a larger story I have planned and I want to know if it's worth writing up, see A/N notes at the bottom for more details, putting them here would spoil the story.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are property of J.K Rowling…who I am not, much to my chagrin…but the rights to Harry Potter would make a lovely Birthday Present for Miss. Rowlings biggest fan Wink Wink lol.**

'_Dark Lords' _she mused, _'Are just like the rain. Coming and going unpredictably, rarely staying for long, yet wielding a tremendous power when they arrive, until the moment they leave. Trying to force things to bend under it's will, much as the rain bends the grass and flowers beneath it. Sometimes, it will succeed in breaking the stem of a flower, and a beautiful creation is laid to waste, other times failing, and the flowers spring back, cleaner and purer than before. But the broken flowers are not forgotten, and nor shall he'_

Crying softly, she stood at his grave marker, a small and simple thing, reading only a few words, 'A weapon, A warrior, A peacemaker, A husband, A pure soul in gods loving arms. In loving memory of Harry J Potter'.

They had been married only a week when it happened, she had loved him since the day she first saw him, but it had taken her six years to tell him…six years they had loved each other and not taken the risk of telling the other. Three of those years she had spent with another close to him, trying to forget and bury her feelings.

Six years wasted when they could have been together, and in the end, they had only a year together before he had died. Only a week of marriage.

He was one of the noblest people imaginable, and it incensed her how much fate loved to tease him and mess with him. He had lost his parents, a fellow contestant in a tournament who he was becoming friends with, his godfather, his mentor and surrogate godfather, his entire surrogate family, the last loyal link to his deceased parents and finally, his last living best friend.

Each had been killed in various attacks and battles, despite how much he tried to keep the war away from them.

The Weasley family had all been killed during Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry himself had barely escaped death by being stunned by Hermione Granger and she floated him away while nobody was watching. It was the first of many deaths that brought him close to the edge of insanity.

Next came Remus, the last link to his parents bar Wormtail who had been captured during the Weasley battle. Remus was killed trying to visit Wormtail in an effort to understand why Wormtail could have betrayed all of his friends. Nobody was clear on how he did it, but the fact remained that Wormtail had managed to get close enough to Remus to grab him with his Silver hand. The metal doing too much damage for Remus to survive.

Hermione lasted a year or two longer, but was eventually killed during a battle in which a Death Eater had hidden in an Invisibility Cloak and cast an Avada Kedavra at her unsuspecting back.

That was Harry's last straw. Deciding he'd had enough with death, he left the Wizarding world, he even went so far as to send a letter to Voldemort himself saying, _'Leave me alone. I'll leave you alone – HP'_.

Voldemort accepted.

For quite a while, nobody heard a single thing about Harry, no sightings or anything, and it was widely believed that he had left the country completely. Eventually however, he came back.

But he was changed.

Nobody could pin it down exactly, but it was clear he was more powerful, more confident and more skilled. Death Eater attacks were defeated at every turn. What had turned into a time of almost uncontested dominance for Voldemort and his forces, was now turning into a rout of the same forces.

Harry cut without mercy through the forces of Voldemort. Always managing to kill those who served Voldemort freely and arresting those acting under duress. To this day, nobody knows how he managed to sort them, but he did.

Eventually, Voldemort got tired of such tactics and ordered a hit on the last remaining people Harry cared about. Only one survived, the one now stood and examining his headstone. It was only a week after that that he admitted he loved her, a year after that and they were married. A week later, he was dead.

The end had not come slowly as would be expected, nor did it come with big bangs or fireworks. Instead, the war which had torn the country up for six years ended with only four words spoken, two form each person. It had all ended in under a minute.

Everyone knows what spell Voldemort used, it was his favourite after all. _'Avada Kedavra'_.

The spell Harry used however is still a mystery, _'TabmokLatrom'._

Harry's spell caused a dome to appear over both of them, White on Harry's side and black on Voldemort', both colours mixing in the middle to make various shades of grey.

After that, nobody had ever seen them again. Voldemort's spell had crashed harmlessly into the earth just behind where Harry had stood. The memories after that were a blur for everyone, all of who were confused by the mixture of joy and despair at the same time.

Once the dust had settled, they had declared Harry a national hero, believing him to have cast a spell that would kill both the caster and the target.

The woman sighed and took a longing look at her deceased husbands headstone.

"A year today my love since I lost you. I don't think you're dead, not really. I think I'd feel it if you were. I only hope that wherever you are, you can hear me when I tell you. I love you. Hurry back, me and the kids miss you"

With these soft spoken words, Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks-Potter, turned with one of her twins in each arm and Apparated away to Potter Manor to await the day she believed her husband would return to them.

**A/N 2: Well, that's the end for now. My idea is that the spell Harry used took Harry and Voldemort to go to an alternate dimension where they could battle uninterrupted. Eventually allowing Harry to win, but when he goes back, an unknown side-effect of the spell is that he loses his memories but he knows that he has someone to go back to. So the story is about Harry's quest to find the one he believes he loves. I might also have Tonks hear about Harry being sighted and running off to find him…narrowly missing him sometimes in funny situations.**

**Anyway, if anyone has any ideas for such a story, would like to be its Beta (Although I'm a Beta myself, I always believing in having your OWN stories checked!), would prefer this story to just remain a short one-shot, or anything else, just send me an e-mail or tell me in a review. Thank you all so much for reading.**


End file.
